


you'll drip rubies

by behkhoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dismemberment, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behkhoon/pseuds/behkhoon
Summary: Baekhyun goes through men like a plate of hamburgers, fast and messy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/???, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	you'll drip rubies

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to the mods for this fest!! Love you all v much~
> 
> This one has been a _moment_ to write, so I hope you enjoy. Pretty much a culmination of my shitty memory from anatomy/dissection in high school and various horror/thriller movies and TV shows.
> 
> It's very graphic and can be triggering, so please read the warnings over again.
> 
> enjoy :)

Baekhyun lightly dabs at the edges of his mouth with a napkin while sitting before Jongin. He watches his partner languidly chew his food before taking a sip of red wine. The sheen on Jongin’s plump lips causes Baekhyun to twitch; he stares at his side salad with its semi-wilted greens and shavings of plastic-like cheese. 

“Where to after this?” Jongin asks, his voice velvety and light. His skin is dewy and doughy.

“I was thinking of a walk around the area,” Baekhyun smiles serenely. “I thought I saw something that might suit you.”

Jongin blushes. “If you say so.”

Baekhyun moulds his lips against Jongin’s as he quickly unhooks the collar that holds the sheer fabric up. His soft hands trail around the smooth expanse of skin before circling the latter’s perky nipples. A soft groan and Baekhyun pushes him to the bed to admire his well-sculpted body. He feels the small hills and valleys of Jongin’s abdomen before licking a stripe from his navel to his neck. Another moan and Jongin turns his head to the side to allow the other full access. Baekhyun swirls his tongue against the warm skin near the collarbone before bruising the pristine area. 

Jongin rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s, his arousal demanding attention. He presses his hands into Baekhyun’s form before making his way under the latter’s shirt and feeling his body hum with anticipation. He flips them over, straddling the shorter. While unbuttoning Baekhyun’s dress shirt, Baekhyun teases Jongin by dragging his fingertips over the latter’s exposed thighs. He rolls his hips once again in an effort to take control. Jongin unbuckles Baekhyun’s belt and pops a button before unzipping the pants with his teeth. He watches Baekhyun with hooded eyes and pecks his arousal through the dark fabric. Jongin curls his finger around the band pulling it down ever so slowly.

“Can we try something a little different tonight, baby?” Baekhyun moans as Jongin dutifully sucks his cock.

“I thought what I was wearing was enough of a difference,” he says, ridding Baekhyun of his pants and lightly sucking his inner thigh. 

“Let’s spice it up a little more with this?” Baekhyun asks, pulling a wooden knife from the bedside drawer. Jongin’s dick twitches underneath the lacy fabric of his newly bought lingerie. 

“That is pretty different,” he laughs.

“Lay on your back and let me take care of you,” Baekhyun growls.

Jongin’s mouth drops for a moment before he whispers a quiet, “Yes.”

Baekhyun places the tip of the blade right underneath the rib cage, drawing a light line on the skin. The adrenaline mixed with the coolness of the wood causes Jongin to shiver in excitement. Baekhyun feels the invisible cut, electricity coursing through his veins. He bends over to peck the latter’s lips again before pressing the knife deeper into their pelvis. Jongin’s heart races in his ears. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Baekhyun coos. Pressing the blade into a more sensitive area, Jongin hisses.

“ _Watch it_ ,” he rasps. Baekhyun retracts and returns to his senses. 

“Ah, sorry babe,” he coos. Removing the see-through fabric and freeing Jongin’s erect member, Baekhyun leisurely strokes and sucks on the purple head. 

Baekhyun teases Jongin’s hole with sticky fingers. He imagines cutting Jongin open leaving his insides for all to see. His hands prodding at slowly pulsing organs as the latter’s blood warms his icy touch. He wonders what Jongin would taste like comparatively.

Using the blade to draw on Jongin’s skin, he inserts a finger inside causing the latter to groan from the contrasting sensations. Baekhyun drops the knife once again to capture full lips, as he continues to massage Jongin open. 

Jongin claws furious marks into Baekhyun’s back. The bed squeaks under the vigorous movement of their bodies mixing with loud mewls and faint grunts. Baekhyun drags Jongin to the edge of the bed and flips him over before thrusting back in mercilessly.

Baekhyun envisions his hand wrapped around Jongin’s neck while the other digs into his open abdomen.

Baekhyun visits his local supermarket. Browsing through the aisles, he quietly hums to himself while looking for the proper ingredients for dinner. He thinks back to last night; the weight of the knife in his hand and the quickening of his pulse. It’s been too long. Unwittingly, Baekhyun crashes into someone else, effectively spilling the contents of both of their baskets. 

“I’m so sorry,” the other frets quickly while picking up the fallen items. “I was lost in my head a bit.”

“Ah, no problem. I wasn’t paying attention as well,” Baekhyun stares after he finishes his response, enchanted by the stranger’s beauty. His pretty, pale face with pink lips. The light scar and furious blush on his cheeks. His well-groomed brows and deep, chocolatey brown eyes. Something burns inside Baekhyun, as he watches the lithe stranger pick up the various items off the floor.

“Mmm, pasta for dinner?” they ask while placing the box of fusilli into Baekhyun’s basket. He snaps from his reverie. 

“Uh, yes. A quick and easy recipe I ripped off of Google,” Baekhyun smiles, handing them their tube of toothpaste and moisturizer. He steals another look and his heart stops, dropping their chicken noodle soup. “Shit, sorry.”

With a laugh, the stranger reaches for the rolling can. “Supposedly, I should get a discount since it's now dented, so you’re fine,” Baekhyun’s cheeks flush. “I’m Sehun, by the way. I think I’ve seen you around…?”

“Uh, yeah, I live close by. I’m Baekhyun,” he offers his hand after they both stand up with their respective items in tow. 

“I guess, I’ll see you around?” his eyes twinkle.

“Sure thing,” Baekhyun smiles, heading toward the check out line. He stops in his tracks. “Actually…would you and your rubber ducks like to join me for dinner?”

Sehun’s face mimics the canned tomatoes in Baekhyun’s basket. “Maybe, I’ll leave the children at home first.”

Baekhyun laughs before they exchange contact information.

Baekhyun watches Jongin pleasure himself. His fingers disappear, as he jerks off in the shower. His moans echo off the walls making it seem like more than one person is having fun in their shared bathroom. 

Baekhyun heads into the shower fully clothed, his hands roaming the younger’s physique. Feeling the tightening and release of each muscle, Baekhyun peppers Jongin’s back in feathery kisses before turning him around and kneeling to suck him off.

The switchblade in Baekhyun’s hand is heavier than the wooden knife. He creates a few lines on Jongin’s pelvis; the thin skin is as sensitive as the purplish head of his lover’s cock. Rubies sprout wherever he draws, giving him a sense of accomplishment. As Jongin moans underneath him, he feels something boil inside. He thrusts faster and faster, as the markings produce bigger and darker gems. 

Jongin reaches his climax, as Baekhyun plunges the blade into Jongin’s chest causing beautiful wine to pour from the cavity. Euphoria incases Baekhyun’s body as he spills into the gushing body. Baekhyun stares in his daze as Jongin writhes underneath his weight.

Marring the skin around Baekhyun’s hips, Jongin gurgles out nonsensical words that eventually start to sound like drowning; he reaches for the blade in vain. Watching his lover suffocate, Baekhyun presses into the bubbling wound causing the latter to writhe. Clamping down on Jongin’s throat, in an attempt to stop the horrific noise, he kisses the life out of him and savors the taste of iron. His hands close together as Jongin’s face turns a beautiful shade of periwinkle. 

After several minutes of thrashing, Jongin’s body goes limp. 

A few hours pass and Baekhyun’s room is pristine again with the added scent of white vinegar and lemon. He dusts away any wrinkles from his spare sheets. Draping his comforter over the straightened surface, he then fluffs his pillows displaying them in a pleasing fashion.

Heading to the bathroom, Jongin’s arm hangs over the edge of the tub. Baekhyun holds his cool hand for a moment wondering if he should make mince meat. He swirls the red water around feeling the still pliant skin.

He leaves Jongin to continue soaking and walks over to his kitchen to pull his cleaver from a drawer. Baekhyun tests the weight of the blade, as its shimmer blinks at him in excitement. Yanking the limb taut, he performs a few practice swings toward the arm socket. Baekhyun remembers the conversations he and Jongin had about the dull ache in his shoulders. He smiles wondering if doing this will take that pain away wherever he may be. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath in before swinging down to hear a satisfying _crack_. 

Jongin’s arm hangs on for dear life. 

Twisting the limb around, he uses the cleaver to slice away the remaining sinew and skin. Any remaining blood drips onto the sparkling floor, as he holds the arm up to examine its doll-like sensibilities before tossing it toward his open shower. Taking his weapon again, he continues to hack at the body until Jongin becomes a puzzle of mismatched limbs and loose organs. Baekhyun’s head spins, as he becomes intoxicated with the iron in the air.

A few weeks after his supposed break up, Baekhyun straddles Sehun on his fuzzy rug. Feeling the taller’s well-toned body, he grinds his ass against Sehun’s hardening length. Muscles twitch and jerk underneath his pale, almost translucent skin; Baekhyun feels the urge to peel away the thin coating and snip the taut, red strings. 

Baekhyun grinds the last of Jongin’s body. Mixing the meat with some spices, an egg, and some breadcrumbs, he makes four evenly sized patties. He drops a few slabs of butter in the skillet before lying two of the patties out to sizzle. Humming, he presses his spatula down on the meat, relishing the lovely scent. The juices ooze out the side, as the meat slowly turns gray. 

“What are we having tonight?” Sehun pecks his cheek while wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s bare torso. 

“Hamburgers,” he mumbles.

“You’re gonna need more meat soon, huh?” the taller asks while nibbling on his ear.

Baekhyun hums in response.

“Today I brought some pizza,” Sehun laughs while kicking his shoes off and setting their food down on the counter. He drops his keys into a bowl before shaking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet nearby. “I wasn’t really in the mood to cook today, so I hope you don’t mind.”

Baekhyun turns his head to smile at Sehun before refocusing his attention to the TV fidgeting with something. “Sounds and smells good to me.”

Sehun goes to the cupboards and pulls out two plates. Grabbing the box and the empty platters, he heads back to the couch. Setting their dinner down, he sits next to Baekhyun for a moment before kissing his cheek. “What are you watching?”

“One of the many cooking shows,” he giggles leaning onto Sehun’s shoulder and playing with the collar of his button-up. 

“Ooh, sounds lovely,” he presses another kiss onto the crown of Baekhyun’s head smelling the floral-sweet scent of lavender and vanilla. “How was your day today?”

“Just lazing in front of the TV, learning a few new tricks, and missing you...”

“Too corny. I’m gonna head to the bathroom,” Sehun shifts to get Baekhyun off of him.

“ _Woah_.” he drops his phone onto the hardwood floor, as Baekhyun unties his robe revealing his scantily clad body. Sehun gulps feeling heat stir in his groin. “Fuck, Baekhyun...”

“I told you...I missed you,” Baekhyun tosses the loose garment before spreading his legs and studying Sehun’s hungry gaze. He drags his hand down to touch himself through the thin fabric and moans softly. Rubbing against his stiffening member, Baekhyun slides his other hand over his chest circling his nipple. His face melts into calculated pleasure. He grins in his daze while watching Sehun through his eyelashes. “Help me…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sehun is quick to pull Baekhyun onto his lap. Gently sucking on the latter’s slim neck, his fingertips dance across the smooth skin. Eventually, he strokes Baekhyun’s dribbling cock and leaves dark bruises on his skin.

Baekhyun laughs before facing Sehun and grinding against him. He moans into Sehun’s ear. “Fuck me.”

Sehun growls pushing him lengthwise onto the couch. He makes sure not to ruin the dark, dainty material while undressing Baekhyun. Sehun makes sure to kiss Baekhyun all over his soft stomach before kissing up his chest and capturing his reddened lips. His hands back on the latter’s dick edging him closer to his ruin. 

“What if we tried something new,” Baekhyun moans while Sehun fingers him. 

“Like what,” he huffs before licking the underside of Baekhyun’s shaft.

“It’s in the top bedside drawer,” Sehun stops for a moment and crawls over to the nightstand. Finding a small box, he opens it to find sealed scalpels. Tearing the packaging, he examines the sharp object; thrill pumping through his veins. Baekhyun pecks Sehun's neck before wrapping his arms around his neck. “What do you think?”

“I’m down,” Sehun grins into their sluggish kiss. 

Baekhyun gingerly takes the instrument from his partner’s hand and pushes him down onto the plush bed. He starts at the top of the rib cage, drawing a clean and straight line, as if dissecting his lover. A string of jewels pop up and Baekhyun licks the stripe clean before kissing Sehun. Using the cool, slim handle, he nudges Sehun’s hole, gaining a soft whimper. This time he cuts into the latter’s thighs, sucking on the fleshy, sensitive skin. 

Sehun shivers with a mewl before taking the sharp object from Baekhyun and placing it on the nightstand. “You didn’t like it?”

“It felt nice, but I can’t stay still. I want to touch you,” he mumbles, fingering his partner’s hole once again. Sehun mouths the head of Baekhyun’s dick before positioning himself in between his legs. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun blushes, as Sehun enters him.

Baekhyun is bent over the kitchen counter while Sehun thrusts fast and hard. He moans, eyeing the knife block within arm’s reach. “Fuck, let me look at you.”

Turning over, Baekhyun watches Sehun’s cock slide into him. With a well-placed moan and arch of his back, he yanks his lover closer to his chest while clawing at his sensitive skin. Sehun leaves red and purple peonies to bloom on Baekhyun’s neck causing him to whine, “Faster.”

Growling, Sehun picks up the pace and slams against his lust-induced body. With one hand, Baekhyun keeps Sehun’s face close to his neck while he stretches for his weapon of choice with his other. His fingertips graze the handle, as his heart races. He reaches for them again, catching the paring knife. Pulling the block closer to him, he cries as Sehun jerks him off. The sensations cause him to forget himself for a moment as he nears his climax. 

Unsheathing the blade, he imagines skimming down the length of Sehun’s vertebrae. He didn’t want any unnecessary damage to the taller’s pulsating muscles, as they continue to quiver under his paper-thin guise.

Baekhyun digs the paring knife deep into Sehun’s side, as the latter empties himself. His wound bleeds, as he falls to the ground in a mix of anguish and ecstasy. In his excitement, Baekhyun pulls his favorite cleaver from a drawer and hacks at his partner’s bare chest feeling blood spurt onto his own naked body. He straddles Sehun, rubbing the redness all over himself while the cleaver falls to the floor with a resolute _clang_. He grinds on his newest meal’s softening cock, a milky and sticky substance oozes out of his ass.

Adrenaline courses through Sehun’s veins, as he watches horrified. In a moment of clarity, he grabs the hilt of the paring knife from his side and yanks it out. His back bends from the pain, as he tries to steady his labored breathing through clenched teeth. In his panic, he stabs his former lover in the thigh while shoving him off to escape the horrific situation. 

“Where are you going, baby? We’re not done yet,” Baekhyun seethes, using the counter as a crutch after picking up his trusty cleaver. He quickly limps over to the struggling Sehun grabbing his ankle and tugs him closer leaving a lovely red swipe on the floor. Swinging the blade down, Sehun screams as his bone cracks under the pressure. He starts convulsing and Baekhyun laughs. 

Kneeling down, he removes the paring knife from his thigh and flips Sehun over. Starting at the top of the chest and ending just above the navel, he cleanly slices Sehun’s skin open revealing the lovely red musculature. Using his bare hands, he inches the cut open feeling the tension of his lover’s body. Baekhyun digs deeper into the abdomen finding the untouched organs. Life force coursing through the meaty, sausage-like entrails, as Sehun continues to seize underneath him, screeching and doing what he can to deter Baekhyun from continuing with his sick project. Hoping someone would hear of the gruesome events unfolding.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Baekhyun coos while calmly poking and prodding the hole in Sehun open. Grasping the warm intestines, he gently pulls them from their owner and wraps it around his neck. “You’re so warm, and beautiful.”

Baekhyun struggles to stand up with his meat scarf in tow. Sehun is teetering, as he watches the white substance mix with the dark red blood pulsing out of his lover’s thigh. “Maybe now I can be as beautiful as you.”

Baekhyun smears his bloodied hands across his face like face paint, as Sehun’s blood crawls toward his dainty toes. He revels in the thick scent of iron while his meal struggles to stay conscious in the off chance someone comes to rescue him. Baekhyun lays down next to Sehun once the pain in his thigh flares. 

“I love you,” he whispers before kissing Sehun, his lithe fingers probing inside of the cavity. Baekhyun sits up and places his palms over Sehun’s chest pushing down on the stiff bone. “Let me see you.”

_crack_

Baekhyun roams the supermarket in his mobility scooter looking for something to pair Sehun with. While moving through the aisle of different baking supplies, he jerks to a stop when he spots a male about his height, trying to decide which cake mix to buy. He basks in their beauty.


End file.
